


Salad

by Lea_80



Category: Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_80/pseuds/Lea_80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that video where Jeff puts salad on Chip's back while he's asleep...i tried to write a backstory for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salad

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I wrote this but I found it so I though "why not post it" so here it is. Just a warning this is weird. And thanks to the two people who commented on my last fic, it means a lot.

"Hey Jeff?" Greg asked, turning to the younger man. They were on the tour bus and Greg was looking through the fridge.

"Yeah?" Jeff replied from where he was sitting, looking up from the book he was reading.

"You really need to get you're old rabbit food out of here." Greg told him. About that time Ryan walked through the Door from another part of the bus.

"Is Chip planing on sleeping all day?" Ryan asked sitting down opposite Jeff.

"Hey Greg? Let me see that salad would you?" Jeff asked, getting an idea.

"As long as you're not planning on eating it." Greg replied as Jeff grabbed the salad and walked back through the bus.

"What do you thing he's planning?" Ryan asked a very confused Greg.

"Not a clue, probably nothing good from the looks of it." Greg answered as him and Ryan followed Jeff back through the bus to where Jeff was standing over a sleeping Chip with kitchen utensils in one hand, salad in the other.

"Jeff what the hell are you doing? And why does Chip have paper towels on his back?"

"If he's going to sleep so much then I'm going to put this salad on his back and I put the fowls down so I won't mess up his shirt." Jeff replied.

"Just don't make a mess." Ryan told him, turning and walking away. Jeff then began to carefully place the pieces of lettuce on his friends back.

After Jeff had about a fourth of the food on Chip back he began to wake up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chip exclaimed as he sat straight up turning to face Jeff.

"Nothinggg." Jeff said acting like a guilty child caught with his hand caught in the cookie jar, hiding the bowl of salad behind his back.

"Jeff, why is there salad on my back?" Chip asked confusion and sleep clouding his mind as he started to become slightly angry at his friend.

"I don't know"

"Jeff," Chip warned, much like one would a little kid.

"I had salad and you were asleep." Jeff said, still acting like said little child.

"Why?"

"Well I had it left from the other day-"

"NO! I mean, why did you put it on my back?" Chip said angrily

"I don't know. I though it would be funny when you woke up. But I was wrong. I'm sorry." Jeff apologized, scared of his friend, who he's never heard even raise his voice, yelling at him.

"It's okay," Chip said, after seeing how afraid and sorry his friend actually looked. "At least you put towels down on my back first, but you're going to have to clean this up though." He continued standing up.

"You mean you're not still mad?"

"No Jeff, I'm not still mad." Replied Chip As he wrapped his arms around Jeff in a hug.

"Thank you, for forgiving me." Jeff said smiling. "I guess I'll clean this up now." 

"Okay," Chip said, turning and walking toward the door "Oh, and Jeff?" 

"Yeah Chip?" 

"Don't do that again." Chip said, then walked out.

      


End file.
